1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing system that displays a preview image for estimating a print result before actual printing has been known. With the display of the preview image, a user can confirm the print result before printing, so that misprints can be prevented. As for a technology for displaying a preview image, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-140135 discloses a technology for displaying, as a preview, a three-dimensional image that represents how a sheet used for printing bends depending on a sheet type.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-140135, the way that the sheet used for printing bends is represented in only a discontinuous manner, and a behavior of the sheet when the sheet is handled in a general manner is not represented. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately represent the reality of the sheet in a preview display.
In view of the above circumstances, there is needed to provide a display apparatus, a display method, and a computer program product capable of displaying a preview that accurately represents the reality of the sheet.